


Final Fantasy VII: The Beginning

by Broken_and_Alone



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_and_Alone/pseuds/Broken_and_Alone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Advent Children, where Sephiroth promised never to be a memory, Cloud is haunted by the past while a strange visitor wreaks havoc on the Planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Fantasy VII: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes...
> 
> This is an older write and my first attempt at fanfiction.
> 
> I post it here raw for your enjoyment...

Final Fantasy: The Beginning

"The Lifestream courses through our planet, back and forth across the borders of life and death. If that cycle is the very truth of life, then history, too, will inevitably repeat itself." Rufus Shinra 

 

It was an early morning at Bone Village. The prospectors were digging to find out clues from the past. Hints that will help them understand of the many who lived in the ancient days. As one worker digs he uncovers a golden box with a unique design on it.. "Sir! Sir may you please come here!" 

The General who over looked the site sat in his chair. He hears the crying and hollering. What could it be?He wonders to himself. He gets up and approaches the worker and what he had dug up. "What is it? What have you found?" 

"It appears to be a box but I can't seem to open it. It seems to have inscriptions on it, but it doesn't look like a living language today." 

"Interesting. We must bring it to Midgar immediatly to get it annalyzed. Give it here and go get the 'copter ready." 

"Aye Sir." the worker says going off for the helicopter. They both enter and lift off and head toward Midgar. In a few minutes they land at the new science department. They quickly get out and enter the building. They see a secritary at the desk attending to some work. They approach her. 

"Excuse me," the general begins to speak, "We are from The Bone Village Geological Site. And we have uncovered something very unique. May we please have a word with a scientist that may analyze this?" 

The secritary listens to them and then looks to her computer. After a while she looks to them and speaks. "Yes I have left a message with a scientist who may be of assistance. Please sit and wait for his arrival." 

"Sure thing." the General says as he and the worker sit on chairs to wait. They didn't have to wait long for the door opened and a scientist enters. He approaches the seated men and introduces himself. "Good Evening. My name is Dr. Evyn Bensen. How may I be of assistance?" 

The General stands. "Well we have uncovered this," he says as he shows the golden box to the Doctor, "at The Bone Village Geological Site. We came here as soon as we found it. We thought that someone here would know anything about it. 

The doctor had an intregued look on his face as he takes hold of the box. "Ok. Thank you gentlemen. I shall give you a call when things get clearer." The doctor turns and exits the room. He enters an elevator and presses to go to the 6th floor. The door closes and he looks at the strange item he holds curiously. What is it that these inscriptions mean? What fantastic story does it hold? What historical significance does it have? 

The General and the worker both walk back to the helicopter. "He's not going to call back is he..." the worker asks. 

"Not in a million years. But don't you worry. I'll be paying mr. Bensen a visit once in a while. Don't you worry." The helicopter rotors begin their twirl and in a few seconds they were airborne. They then hit base in a few more minutes. They go back to their usuall routine. 

The doctor steps out of the elevator and walks down the hall. He stops at a door with his name on it. He enters and quickly places the object into an analyzer to find out certain parameters of the unknown object. As he does this he carries on with other work. 

The golden box lay there in the analyzer getting it's every inch scanned and processed. Hours pass by and only three-quartars of it was done. Hours upon hours pass and it finally was finished being scanned. Now the computer had to do it's job on analyzing it. Checking references to other databases that could help in narrowing down the identity of this unknown object. This of course did not have to take long. The computer pulls up a file on ancient manuscripts. It's lettering and language were almost identical. The computer then begins translating the box from the information of the document. Minutes later it was done. A sheet prints out showing what the inscriptions read. 

Evyn picks up the paper and reads it. What the inscriptions read didn't make any sense even when put into english. He couldn't make out what it was saying. Maybe it was a riddle that tells how to open the object? He wasn't sure. He heads to the Linguistic Department. 

Dr. Ralf Langly was head of the Linguistic Department. A stout gentleman who knew what he was doing. Middle-aged with signs of slight gray hair. This job could have it's stresses once in a while. But this was a job he liked. Both Ralf and Evyn were childhood friends. Both having the same intregue and interests. It was as if they were both from the same womb. 

Evyn hands Ralf the paper in hopes that he may know what this riddle meant. Ralf takes it and begins to read. Quickly after reading he heads to his computer. "My dear Evyn! Do you know what we have here?" 

"No Ralf I don't. Which is why I came and brought this to you." he says. 

"Yes, I see." Says Ralf. He looks to the riddle on the paper once again. "It is quite simple if you read it but the implications are quite complex. The words in which are spoken must mean several different things all at once. To decipher it we must know exactly which one word it denotes." He keeps looking upon the paper in deep contemplation. 

Evyn sits down beside Ralf and looks to the paper also. "It says here 'grazing' would that possibly mean 'grassland'? Isn't that where Bill's Chocobo Farm is?" 

"Yes, it could well as be that, but what about the next word, 'Sands'? 'Grazing Sands'. What is this all about?" Ralf says out loud. 

"Well where on The Planet would there be both Grass and Sand? It truely does not make sence." His eyes then widen. He then stands and looks to large globe that was in the lab. "Ralf come here." he says with glee. 

Ralf looks to Evyn as if he were mad. He quickly gets up and walks over to see what he was pointing to. "By gosh Evyn I believe you are on to something!" He says in surprise. "But why Cosmo Canyon? What would be there?" 

"No, Ralf. The Ancient Forest. It was founded and recorded by Hojo Mintarou. When scientists then investigated the caves they had found a secret passage way that lead to what seemed to be living quaters for a group of people." He said to Ralf. 

"And this is why I am into linguistics." he sayed. 

"Please follow Ralf. In this place they found bones and inscriptions." 

At that Ralf perked up. "Inscriptions you say?" he says now more intregued. 

"Yes, it appears that Hojo was not the first to find the Ancient Forest. And it appears that it was pilaged and items were taken. The inscriptions though date around 1500 years. And it tells that a group of Cetran Explorers found this and took the things that were found. This must be one of those things in the cave. I wonder what it must be?" 

"Right..." Ralf says as he listens. "Well if, then, 'Grazing Sands' is where it is from or found. Then the 'Shrine Haven' must mean..." 

"Ancients Temple!" Evyn says cutting Ralf off. 

"Yes, and this must be where it is able to be opened." 

"But the Temple of the Ancients. It was destroyed. It no longer exists." 

"We shall still go to the site and see what will happen. This is science my friend. A discovery of the century!" 

The two scientists get their things together and head for the elevator. It was days end. They would head the investigation the next day. The elevator goes down and reaches the bottom floor where they both step out and head to the door. They open then the door to the lobby to see the secretary and the General yelling to each other. "What seems to the problem?" Evyn asks sternly. 

"Well Dr. The General here was asking if he was able to know about the item he brought in." The secretary tells the two men. 

Evyn gives a slight smirk. "Well thank you. General it has only been the first day. What makes you think that we have found anything on the item? Our research equipment are able to only do so much at only a limited time. Now please wait for our call as I said before. Good Bye." Evyn speaks to him as he escorts the General to the door. They then part their ways each one to their own vehicle and home. 

The next day came early for Evyn and Ralf. They met each other at Edge city so that they can be off for the Temple of Ancients. They both parked their cars and entered a building. At the top of this building was a hover-plane. This is how they are getting to to the Temple area. They arrive to the top and enter into the plane. They lift off and in a matter of a few minutes they were at The Temple of Ancients area. They land and exit the hover-plane. They walk over the bridge to the hole that once held the Temple. Both scientists walk down into the hole. Evyn holds the golden box and places it on the ground. They wait. 

"What now?" Ralf asks retorically. Evyn looks to the box. It seems to emit a silverish aura. Evyn takes hold and opens the box. Immediatly after opening a wraith-like figure then appears from the shadow within the box. Swords made from the shadow appear slicing Evyn killing him instantly. Ralf with shock and fear in his face tries to escape to the hover-plane so that he can get help. But before he had the chance to turn, the shadow wraith slices in a cross-slash form ripping him in half. The shadow figure then disappears. 

The General who had followed them since Edge city, followed in his Helicopter. He lands the helicopter and leaves it running. He wanted them to know he had arrived. A gun was ready in his hand. He crosses the bridge and peers into the hole. He sees the two slaughtered bodies laying there on the ground. His eyes widened and he then ran in. He looks at the massacre but then sees the box. He walks over and picks it up. Inside was Materia. But it was one that he never seens before. It was a golden materia. The General closes the box taking it with him and goes to his helicopter. He then returns home. 

The General sits down in a chair and opens the box. He wonders what the materia had the ability of doing. Just then the door burst open. The shadow wraith stands in the doorway. "Who are you?" he asks. The wraith steps closer. "Not any closer please." He says to the unknown figure pulling his gun out. The figure then darts for the General decapitating him. The wraith takes the golden box and disappears. 

The shadow wraith appears at the Ancient Forest. It walks through and arrives at the caverns that were once inhabited by ones unknown. The figure takes the box and opens it taking the materia into his hand. A bright light emits from it enveloping the shadow. The light then vanishes. Now all that stands in the room holding a box is a man with black hair and green colored eyes standing 6',2" tall. He wore rich clothing lined with gold. The cloth was simple yet unique of the time. He exited the forest towards a town in the hills.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fanfic I began (and never finished) from an idea that spawned in my head after watching Advent Children. From this idea, I incorporated several ideas that I always felt were unanswered within the story of Final Fantasy VII.
> 
> I'm eager to share these ideas... but... I do intend on someday returning to continue this story.
> 
> That is... if I have the backing to continue it further.
> 
> I am currently writing an original sci-fi novel as well as a fanfic inspired by The Legend of Zelda.
> 
> So this is in a waiting list of stories to write.
> 
> Currently 13th on this list.


End file.
